


Slice

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only five words in the special requests section of the online pizza delivery form submitted by Laura Hollis: Send your cutest delivery boy.</p><p>Unfortunately, the only delivery rider available that night is neither male nor adorable. At least, the words "cute" and "boy" are certainly not words Carmilla Karnstein would use to describe herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this fic, Laura and Carmilla both have not yet met each other, but they're about to.

“Laura! I’ve got something we can try!”

“Hold on a second, I’m looking for the flavour,” Laura replied distractedly, her eyes scanning the screen of her laptop, onto which an online pizza delivery form was currently loaded.

“Okay, I’ve got it. What’s up?” Laura asked, whirling her desk chair around to face her roommate after she had selected the pizza flavour.

“Let’s do this!” Betty said excitedly, practically shoving her phone into Laura’s face. Laura squinted at the words on the phone screen, then gave Betty a sceptical glance. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” Betty asked, pouting. “It’ll be fun! Besides, I wanna see how he looks!”

Laura considered going into a rant about how this might be equivalent to objectifying members of the opposite sex, and about how the other delivery boys might develop self-esteem issues, but really, it had been a very long day, and all she wanted was to curl up and have a slice (or possibly more) of pizza, and she knew that Betty probably would not let her submit the delivery form if she did not comply with her demands, at least not without giving her a certain amount of grief.

“Fine,” Laura said resignedly as she typed the five words she had seen on the Tumblr mobile app on Betty’s phone into the special request section of the online pizza delivery form: **Send your cutest delivery boy.**

* * *

“Hey Karnstein!”

Carmilla pulled the snapback lower over the black bangs covering her face and sunk deeper into the worn out leather couch, trying to hide from the voice. It was to no avail.

“I can see you, Carmilla. Get up!”

In response, Carmilla muttered something about the voice leaving her alone that sounded unintelligible even to her own ears and stayed put.

“Seriously, get up and get over here.” This last sentence was accompanied by a small throw pillow flying towards her direction and hitting her squarely in the face, with only her snapback in between the two.

Carmilla sat up and angrily snatched her snapback away from her face and threw the pillow onto the couch. “What. Do. You. Want?” she growled towards the owner of the voice, a redhead sitting in front of a computer.

“I want you to get off your ass and come over here and see this,” the redhead replied. “Besides, you do remember that you’re still on the job, right?”

“Whatever, LaF.” Carmilla rolled her eyes but got up and went over to where LaFontaine was sitting. “What is it?”

“Check it out. Someone wants our cutest delivery boy,” LaFontaine said, grinning somewhat maniacally while showing the brunette the online delivery form that had just come through a few minutes ago.

Carmilla snorted. “Yeah well, all they’re gonna get is me.” She said, noting the fact that she was the only delivery rider on duty, again. She glanced away from the computer screen to look at LaF. “Why are you so happy about it, anyway?”

“Oh, I’m not,” LaFontaine replied. “I just think it’s hilarious that this girl thinks she’s getting a cute boy, when in reality she’s getting five feet of grumpy girl in eyeliner and ripped jeans.”

Carmilla smirked. “This is as good as she’s gonna get,” she said, turning towards the little window that separated the order room from the kitchen. As if on cue, a white pizza box slid out of the window, with the words “Silas Slice” printed on it in red letters. She grabbed the box and stuffed it into the specially made backpack that would keep the pizza warm, then shouldered the backpack.

She tossed LaF a mumbled “bye” as she headed toward the exit, but then stopped and turned back around. “Hey LaF, what’s this girl’s name again?”

“Laura Hollis. Her name and address are on the invoice stuck on the pizza box,” LaF said, even though they already knew that Carmilla knew about the invoices, which were standard procedure.

“Oh, I know,” Carmilla replied, heading towards the exit again. “I was just too lazy to get the invoice out.”

Then she stepped out of the shop lot that was the Silas Slice, the town’s only pizza place. “Well, Laura Hollis,” Carmilla said under her breath to herself, “let’s see what you’re made of.”

* * *

The doorbell rang.

“Coming!” Laura called out as she bounded towards the door, hurriedly getting money out of her purse.

“Hey,” she said a little breathlessly from her short run to the apartment entrance as she opened the door.

“You’re the girl who asked us to send our cutest delivery boy?”

Laura felt the blood rush to her face as she looked up from her purse to actually see the person she had opened the door for. “You’re not a boy,” she said, then internally facepalmed herself. _Way to go, Captain Obvious._

The girl standing at her front door seemed to agree. “Brilliant observational skills, cupcake,” she drawled. “Neither am I cute, but I’m all Silas Slice has to offer in terms of delivery riders tonight. Or ever.”

“You’re not cute?” Laura repeated, quite puzzled. Because truthfully she did think the pizza girl was cute. Or maybe cute was the wrong word. Gorgeous would be more apt a word to describe the girl dressed in black skinny jeans ripped at the knee and what Laura presumed to be a black tank top underneath her black leather jacket. Everything this girl wore was black, down to her impeccably applied eyeliner and her somewhat worn out Converse. She was still gorgeous though. Her face alone was flawless enough, never mind the rest of her.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, cutie, I know I’m aesthetically appealing to some people,” the pizza girl replied lazily, “I just wouldn’t use the word cute to describe myself.”

Laura kept quiet because she did not know what to say. It would be a bit awkward to tell the pizza delivery girl you just met that you agreed cute would not be the best word to describe her and that maybe she should try along the lines of gorgeous, beautiful, or breath-taking.

Said beautiful pizza delivery girl must have picked up on Laura’s loss for words because she spoke up again. “So, creampuff, do you want the pizza or not?” The girl paused. “I’m assuming you are Laura Hollis, right? Or did I get the wrong address?”

Her question shook Laura out of her reverie, and Laura nodded. “Yeah, I’m Laura. Here, let me just--” She reached for the pizza box that the girl handed to her while simultaneously thrusting the money into the girl’s free hand. “Er, thanks. And have a nice night.”

The girl laughed. “You too, cupcake,” she replied as she turned towards the elevator and started walking.

“Wait!” Laura called out before she realized what she was doing.

The girl turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

“I just… You know my name, but I don’t know yours. What is it?” Laura asked, getting the words out in a rush.

The girl smirked but answered. “Carmilla.” Then she turned around and headed towards the elevator again.

“Carmilla what?” Laura called back.

“Figure it out, cutie,” Carmilla called back over her shoulder as she continued walking.

“I’m a resourceful girl, I’ll find it out!” Laura shouted, trying to keep her volume to a minimum and yet let her words carry across the hallway.

She thought she heard Carmilla laugh as she waved at Laura without turning around. Laura watched as Carmilla stepped into the elevator, and then the elevator doors closed, and Carmilla was gone. Then Laura stepped back into her apartment and closed the front door.

* * *

Two weeks later a Ding! is heard as the notification for a new order flashes across the screen of Silas Slice’s only computer. Carmilla whirls around in the desk chair in front of the computer and clicks on the notification, calling up the new order form onto the page.

She reads the order, then the special requests section, and then her eyes dart back up to the top of the page, where the name of the orderee is located, and slowly a cross between a smile and smirk starts to spread across her face.

The name at the top of the page is **Laura Hollis** , and the smirk/smile on Carmilla’s face spreads wider as she rereads the five words in the special requests section: **Send your only Carmilla Karnstein**.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on THAT Tumblr post, which I seem to be unable to find right now, but chances are you know the one I'm talking about.
> 
> I have a Tumblr if you guys wanna come talk! cactusjuiceinspired.tumblr.com :)  
> Feedback and constructive criticism is/will be appreciated!


End file.
